Green with Rage: Outtakes!
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: So here are some outtakes that did not make it into Green with Rage. Mostly centering around Neve but some are not.
1. Talks

**A/N: Where here is the first chapter of Outtakes. Now I can't promise these will be in order. This one takes place after Tommy and Kim become Rangers again, way back in chapter four I think. These are not the longest things int he words but that's why they are called Outtakes. They are scenes that did not make it into the final cut of the story, Green with Rage. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage: Outtakes<strong>

**Chapter 1: Talks. **

Kim looked at her husband with hard light brown eyes and then tilted her head to the side. Just the day before they had become Rangers once more and she couldn't help but think this was some conspiracy planed out by her husband. He was addicted to the power, or maybe it was addicted to him. But she knew she had no desire to be a thirty-one year old Power Ranger. Two days ago, give or take, she and Tommy had been kidnapped.

Now to be honest, being kidnapped seemed to be what she did best but that had been years ago. Around fourteen years to be exact and that had been one of the perks to handing over her power coin to Kat, she no longer had to be the damsel in distress. True, for a long time she missed being a Ranger, she missed her friends but she learned to live around the Power, to live without them. Now here she was in the dino lair of the new Dino Ranger team wearing the only shirt that was even close to the proper shade of Maroon having a staring contest with her husband.

"So," she said and Tommy winced slightly and spun his chair in half circles much to Kimberly's annoyance.

"So," he replied and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why Tommy?" she asked. "Why now? We're Thirty-one years old, we are too old for this!"

Tommy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew how much this must have effected his wife, and he hadn't intentionally become a Ranger again, or made her one on purpose. Actually he'd love nothing more then to leave the Power in the past where it belonged and focus on his family. His worse fear now was that his daughter got pulled back in as well. More so then she already was.

"Obviously the Dino Gems don't think so." Tommy shook his head. "I didn't do this on purpose Beautiful. I don't chose the wielder they do," he explained and Kim sighed looking down at the maroon gem in the center of her new morpher that looked like nothing more then a chunky silver bracelet.

"Why did you have those Morphers on you Tommy?" she asked.

"I was actually bringing them in case I did find the gems but they had chosen owners already. I had never any intention of putting one on or giving you the other," he said and Kimberly smiled. That was all she needed to know. She needed to know he hadn't gone into this with the mind set of becoming a Ranger again or for her to become one as well.

"That's all I needed to know, handsome," she said smiling and then bit her lip.

"Were gonna have to discuss how often I go out," she said and Tommy looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't leave David alone or with Hayley all the time!" she exclaimed and Tommy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry."

And Kimberly didn't, she knew everything was going to be fine.


	2. Dark Waters

**A/N: Okay guys I am going to warn you now. This is VERY VERY DARK! It shows just how badly Neve was broken after she came back from Lothor's control in Thunder Storm. This takes place after the end of Thunder Storm part III, about two days after exactly. It is really not suited for anyone under thirteen but of course I don't care if you read it anyways just don't say I did not warn you. Enjoy guys, and Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage: Outtakes.<strong>

**Chapter 2: Dark Waters.**

It was dark, everything was dark now. Her head hurt, her face hurt, everything hurt her. She felt empty and barren inside, like she was on the edge of a knife's blade and about to fall off. She didn't know what was below this knife, but something told her it wasn't fluffy bunnies or kittens. Neve shook her head as she looked at her reflection. The girl staring back at her was not someone she reconsigned.

Maybe it was because of the very disfiguring bruise on the complete right side of her face that refused to heal faster then a snails pace. She figured even with her Ranger healing she'd still have at least traces of it come two weeks from now. Her eyes had lost whatever spark they'd once had and were deep dark brown, almost depression black to her. What no one else saw though, was the cracks along the mirror's surface and that signified her soul.

Maybe she was crazy, because she knew they were just a figments of her imagination but of course there was one easy way to fix that. She bit her cheek to stop from screaming as the faces of the three students that were now dead flashed in the mirror behind her own reflection and she clinched her teeth and raised her fist. In what seemed like slow motion she brought it down and shattered the glass. Glass shards flew out and one hit her in the left side of the face, a shallow cut was the result and a thin line of blood flowed out.

As it did she felt some of her anger leave and some of her pain, some of her guilt as well. She stepped back and tilted her head. Now she wasn't crazy, now those cracks she saw before, the cracks along her soul were really there. No one could say otherwise. Charles Brennan, Maria Gomez, and Patrick Evans. Those three names repeated over in her head like a short and bad song. She shook her head again and whimpered as the words got louder and the pain in her chest began to pound so badly she thought her heart would explode.

She let out a scream as she collapsed to the floor of her large bathroom and the palm of her right hand seared with slight pain as glass sunk in shallowly and she lifted it, and slowly pulled then thin sliver of glass out, staring at the blood as the pain once again was bled out.

**Murderer. Evil. Monster.**

The words kept getting jumbled up in her mind as she felt her eyes glaze and she looked to a rather large piece of glass.

**Why not end it all? **A voice taunted though she didn't think it was Nix, no Nix wouldn't want her to end anything. She didn't feel this pain, this guilt that threatened to rip apart every fiber of Neve's being. Why go for the kill when you can go for the hurt. Nix's favorite saying and it rang true for her. Almost slowly she lifted the chunk of glass and saw her reflected eyes in it before she lifted her left wrist and smiled softly before sliding it deeply into her wrist, just above the vain and she dropped the now bloody glass shard as her life's blood drained from her body.

**It'll all be over soon.**

It almost seemed painfully slow as all the emotions, all the pain and guilt was bled from her being. She watched in silent and dazed amazement as the puddle of crimson blood, almost the same color of Hunter's Ranger suit appeared on the floor around her. So large, so round, she could almost see her reflection in the puddle and she let the blood fall from her wrist. She was getting light headed now, and dizzy.

**I'm sorry. So sorry.**

She hadn't realized what she had been doing, she hadn't realized she'd written this phase on a even larger shard of glass three times in her own blood.

"Neveah! What have you done!" a harsh loud voice interrupted her thoughts and she snapped her head to the side, to her bathroom door to see the shocked and horrified face of her boyfriend.

His blue eyes were wide in terror and she could see herself as everything went to black and she finally lost consciousness and she saw herself fall to the side before her eyes closed. It had only been a minute or two before he arrived, maybe he wouldn't save her but before she fell into the Dark Waters she felt him at her side, she felt his animal spirit cry out to hers and the water consumed her.


End file.
